Does Happiness Exist for People Like Us?
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: A girl in her late teens and a guy in his thirties... What could go wrong? Well, we will see just how much trouble this all could be. Rated M for future chapters.HIATUS!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Watchmen characters, scenes, or plots. I just use them for realism. It all belongs to Alan Moore.

Author's Note: So, some people have started fan fictions like this, but have never finished... So I am doing one of my own! I hope you guys like it, especially you fan girls like me! Please review! I've only gotten ones from people I asked for them personally.

Does Happiness Exist for People like Us?

Hailey Cooper walked into the garment shop ( shop bell ringing as she came in). She stood timidly in front of the main desk. after a few minutes a man with fiery red unkempt hair walked out of a big door on the right. He looked like he had been to hell and back. But his eyes showed a sort of sad kindness. He just stared at her for a moment. He finally realized what he was doing. His cheeks turned a light pink as he looked away.  
>"What can I do for you?" He asked in a raspy voice. Hailey shuffled her feet a little before answering.<br>" Um... I'm Hailey Cooper. I'm supposed to be the new receptionist... Though the manager didn't say when I was supposed to start, so..." He smirked as he answered.  
>" Sorry I didn't specify. Today is fine." Hailey barely listened as he told her the basics of her job. She just kept staring. He was pretty short. And ugly! But something about him made him seem charming. When the mediocre tour was over, he finally introduced himself "I'm the manager, Walter Kovacs." He looked away as if embarrassed. Without another word, walked back through the door that he had come from. She ignored the empty feeling that she had when he left and sat behind the desk, setting to work.<p>

6 Weeks Later "Hailey? Did Mrs. Herman pick it up yet?" Walter looked at the girl behind the desk. At her brown hair, olive skin, and bright smile. But her eyes were what made his breath catch in his throat. They were a bright green that always showed compassion.  
>She giggled as she addressed him formally. " No Mr. Kovacs. It looks like she may not come in at all." He flinched at the realization of her teasing. Walter retreated into the back, as he always did.<br>Hailey frowned as she felt the empty nausea hit her stomach as he left. To ignore it she devoted her mind to her work. She growled as she felt it gnaw at her stomach. Not having him around always made her feel depressed and empty. Hailey answered several phone calls, then a stout woman and her son walked in, both with sour expressions on their faces.  
>" Mrs. Herman! We were wondering if you would ever show up!" Hailey, of course meant this as a joke. But apparently, Mrs. Herman thought otherwise. The woman glared at Hailey as she snarled her reply.<br>" If you are suggesting that I am late, I arrived precisely when I meant to!" Hailey started to breath hard as she backed into Walter. He slowly stepped around her. Whatever look he had given the Hermans' must have been lethal, because they backed right out the door. Hailey could seem to move. She just stood staring. She was terrified of losing her job.  
>Before Hailey knew what was going on, Walter had gathered her things and started to walk her home. Hailey suddenly seemed to come out of a trance, and stopped dead on the side walk. Walter stared at her questioningly.<br>" Whats wrong?" Hailey's head snapped up as she remembered that he was there.  
>She smiled weakly.<br>" Sorry. I just got confused for a moment. Umm... Thank you." She continued walking, leaving Walter to be the one confused. He walked quickly and ended up next to her. Hailey, (having heard a trashcan crash in an alleyway next to them), impulsively grabbed his hand. Walter started to pull away, but stopped when he saw the fear in her normally compassionate eyes. He instead moved between her and the alley, switching the hand that he held. He continued to walk, practically leading Hailey to her apartment. After a few minutes, Hailey let go of his hand, her face turning a bright red.  
>" Sorry! I just freaked for a minute. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He didn't answer. Once she was safely in her apartment, Walter wondered the streets all night.<br>His mind was in turmoil. It made him forget about being Rorschach, and even about his partner Nite Owl. All he could think about was the fear in her eyes and the warmth of her hand in his. 


End file.
